masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sentinel
Mass Effect The Sentinel is able to combine tech and biotics to manipulate the environment, disable and track enemies, or defend the party. Gameplay focus is on protecting the party using kinetic barriers and healing it with advanced medical training. Kaidan Alenko is this class. Sentinels are support-focused characters, possessing biotic and tech abilities mostly focused around controlling the battlefield and keeping the squad alive. They receive no specialized weapons or armor training, but are proficient with a pistol. The Sentinel is surprisingly durable, with access to many of the shield-increasing talents, along with the Barrier biotic ability. The Sentinel class reduces the cooldown time on their abilities and grants small amounts of pistol accuracy and damage, culminating in the Marksman combat talent. Talents * Throw ** Lift - unlocked when Throw rank 7 is achieved. * Barrier ** Stasis - unlocked when Barrier rank 6 is achieved. * Decryption ** Electronics - unlocked when Decryption rank 4 is achieved. * First Aid ** Medicine - unlocked when First Aid rank 5 is achieved. Class Talent The Sentinel class talent increases ability with pistols and reduces cooldown time of biotic and tech powers. A Sentinel can specialize into Bastion or Medic giving them access to levels 7 - 12. Each point spent in the Sentinel talent gives abilities as listed below: # Reduces the cooldown time of Throw, Lift, Barrier and Stasis by 3%. Reduces the cooldown time of Sabotage, Overload, First Aid and Neural Shock by 3%. Increase pistol damage by 2%. Increase pistol accuracy by 4%. # Reduces the cooldown time of biotic and tech talents by 5%. Increase pistol damage by 4%. Increase pistol accuracy by 7%. # Reduces the cooldown time of biotic and tech talents by 7%. Increase pistol damage by 6%. Increase pistol accuracy by 10%. # Reduces the cooldown time of biotic and tech talents by 8%. Increase pistol damage by 8%. Increase pistol accuracy by 13%. # Reduces the cooldown time of biotic and tech talents by 9%. Increase pistol damage by 10%. Increase pistol accuracy by 16%. # Reduces the cooldown time of biotic and tech talents by 10%. Increase pistol damage by 12%. Increase pistol accuracy by 19% (Kaidan). Marksman (Shepard). Mass Effect 2 Sentinels are unique, bringing both tech and biotic abilities to the battlefield. While they lack the focus of adepts and engineers, they are versatile and can handle any situation. Sentinels are equipped with the most advanced ablation armor system to keep themselves safe. If overloaded, the system will stun all enemies within a short distance. Weapons Training *Heavy Pistols *Submachine Guns Powers Defender Fine-tunes your brain, making your powers more potent and efficient. *'Rank 1' **Health: +5.00% **Power Recharge Time: -5.00% **Paragon/Renegade: +20.00%. *'Rank 2' **Health: +10.00% **Power Recharge Time: -10.00% **Paragon/Renegade: +40.00% *'Rank 3' **Health: +15.00% **Power Recharge Time: -15.00% **Paragon/Renegade: +70.00% Rank 4 Select one of the following Mastery Specializations, Guardian *You excel under stress, reducing your recharge time as far as it will go, and your forceful personality takes your Paragon/Renegade scores to the maximum level. **Health: +20.00% **Power Recharge Time: -30.00% **Paragon/Renegade: +100.00% Raider *You specialize in using your engineering and biotics as weapons, reducing recharge time a small amount further and giving a bonus to your powers' damage. **Health: +15.00% **Power Recharge Time: -20.00% **Paragon/Renegade: +70.00% **Power Damage: +15.00% See also * Bastion * Medic * Sentinel Guide * Sentinel Guide (Mass Effect 2) Category: Classes Category: Tech Category:Biotics